Valentine's Fairytale
by DarklyAsphyxial
Summary: Akari alway's believed that she was Hikaru's Cinderella. But what happens when she isn't? Oneshot, AkiraxAkari. Please read and review!


Valentine's Fairytale

Once upon a time, there was a girl who believed she was Cinderella, and that she had found her Prince Charming. Yet, the gods must have been teasing her, for she found out instead, she wasn't meant to be Cinderella at all…

* * *

February 13

"_Achoo!_" , Akari sneezed for the umpteenth time in a row. It was pouring hard and it just so happened, she also forgot to bring her umbrella. So now, she shivered as she trudged on home. But she didn't care about that right now, she was too busy feeling heartbroken.

Flashback…

It was a typical school day, and Akari was seated in a crowded classroom, anticipating for the end of school.

Brrring!!

The students quickly shuffled out of there as quickly as they could. Akari struggled to keep up with the pace as she tried to meet up with Hikaru, who was waiting for her. She panicked when she could not see his signature two toned hair and rushed outside. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered her eyes, and she freaked out.

"Guess who?" a voice called. Akari pulled off the hands and sighed with relief, it was Hikaru alright.

"Hikaru! I was looking all over for you!" Akari exclaimed.

"What for? You know I'd be here waiting anyways." Hikaru said nonchalantly as they began to walk in silence, with the occasional humming of the theme from 'Cinderella' from Hikaru, his and Akari's favorite fairytale.

"Hey…Akari?" Hikaru suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" Akari replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hikaru continued. Akari gave him a weird look.

"Of course, Hikaru." she replied.

"Ano…well…" Hikaru fumbled, looking flustered.

"Yes?" Akari said.

"You see…there's this girl…that I like…but I'm not sure…what to do for Valentine's day…" Hikaru blurted out. Akari's cheeks turned pink.

"You could ask her out to dinner, with flowers and candy." Akari offered, becoming even more flustered than Hikaru.

"Hmm…do you think if I asked her to accompany me to the charity ball for the Go Association, she would accept?" Hikaru mused.

"Definitely." Akari answered automatically.

"Hm…I think I'll give it a shot then." Hikaru murmured. Akari beamed and was strangely cheerful for the rest of the day.

End Flashback

'Why did the gods play tricks on me?' Akari thought miserably as she tried to squeeze the water from her clothes, but ending up being even more soaked.

'I was supposed to be the one in that fairytale! Not her…' she thought.

Earlier that day…

"Akari!!! Guess what?" Hikaru said bouncing towards her with a big grin on his face.

"Hmm?" Akari replied with a smile on her face, eyes sparkling.

"She accepted!!!" Hikaru cried out. Akari's facial expression faltered, her smile vanishing, disbelieving what she was hearing.

"What?" Akari squeaked out.

"Remember the girl I was telling you about…" Hikaru said. By this time, Akari's heart had already stopped in the middle of it's beat. She felt her insides grow cold. She ceased to listen to Hikaru's explanation of Mary or Keisha or whoever was the lucky girl.

"…and so she accepted. So now, we're going to the charity Go ball!" Hikaru said cheeringly. Akari mustered up a smile.

"Ano…congratulations Hikaru…" she said with a fake smile on her face. Hikaru beamed and hugged her, bouncing along for the rest of the day while humming the theme to 'Cinderella' again. Akari felt as if that tune was haunting her.

And now, back to the present Akari…

"Stupid rain…it always pours on the day I forget to bring my umbrella…" Akari mumbled, her mood being encouraged even more by the droplets.

Vroom!! Schreech!!

A car went by her, drenching her in even more rainwater, and causing Akari to slip. The car suddenly stopping in its tracks.

"_Aachoo!_" Akari sneezed again and shivered. She suddenly felt a shadow loom behind her.

"Fujisaki-san, are you alright?" a voice asked. Akari looked up to the source of the voice. It was Touya Akira, holding a large black umbrella. Unlike Hikaru, Akira had decided to continue with his studies, and when Akari transferred to his school due to a scholarship opportunity, he was the one who guided her around.

"_Aachoo! _Iie, I'm fine, Touya-kun." Akari lied. Akira frowned as he saw her miserable expression accurately guessing that the moisture from her face was not only water, but her tears. It only took a split second, but Akira made up his mind, and pulled her up firmly on her feet, and ushered her into his black convertible.

"Touya-kun, what are you doing?" Akari asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to send you home." Akira said with a note of authority in his voice.

"I can't let you do that. I'll just get out of this car and go home by myself." Akari stumbled as she tried to unlock her door. Akira pulled on her arm.

"Fujisaki-san, it's raining cats and dogs outside. You were just sneezing a moment ago, if you go out there again, you will catch cold." he argued.

"B-but, you don't even know where I live!" Akari replied.

"Well, seeing as you can't get out of the car, you'll be bound to tell me sooner or later." Akira pointed out confidently. Akari frowned, he had a point. If she didn't return home, her sister Aya would worry about her.

"Ano…arigatou Touya-kun." she whispered as he started the car.

"Iie, it's nothing. But it seems like you have much more problems than I do though." he stated. Akari said nothing, not wanting to burst into tears again. Akira stole a glance at the burgundy haired maiden.

"Is it about Shindo?" he asked. Akari looked up, startled at the sound of Hikaru's name. Akira took her silence as a 'yes', and had nothing further to say.

"Touya-kun?" Akari asked suddenly.

"Yes, Fujisaki-san?" Akira said, startled by her.

"What's your favorite fairytale?" Akari asked. Akira was surprised by her question.

"It's Beauty and the Beast…why?" he answered. It was a moment before Akari continued to speak again.

"Cinderella was our favorite fairytale…and when I was little, I believed that I was his Cinderella…" Akari replied.

"Then today…he asked someone else for Valentine's instead of me…I guess…I wasn't meant to have a fairytale story." Akari said quietly, with tears that threatened to spill.

"Oh." was all Akira could say. He had reached Akari's house and parked his car. He turned to Akari and pulled her in for a hug. That was all it took for Akari's tears to pour out as she sobbed quietly.

"Shh…it's ok. Everything will be alright. Don't worry about it." Akira murmured softly into her hair. Akari eventually dried her tears.

"Ano…thank you for giving me a ride and listening to me ramble, Touya-kun." she said shyly.

"Iie, it's nothing." Akira said with a slight smile on his normally stoic face.

"Bye, and thanks again." Akari said as she got out of his car.

"Bye." Akira said to her retreating figure, and drove away, his mind not on Go for once, but on a certain amber-eyed damsel that just left.

"Who's that, Akari?" asked Aya, as she opened the door for Akari to come in.

"Just a friend…" Akari said softly.

February 14

Akira started to whistle 'Beauty and the Beast' while he was cruising around town during lunch. His mind as of late, has been afflicted with the thoughts of a certain girl whom he took home last night. He's always liked her, ever since she entered his school, lost and confused as she was yesterday. He would attempt to take glimpses of her during class, when she wasn't noticing. He checked his watch and smiled as he stepped into a department store.

"Hello miss, is the custom made dress ready?" he asked politely.

"Yes, Touya-kun. That will be 1300 yen." the sales lady replied. Akira fumbled for his walled and paid up.

"This girl receiving the dress must be quite a girl, sir." the sales lady commented. Akira smiled.

"Yes, yes she is." he replied and left the store.

Later on the day…

"I'm home!" Akari shouted out as she took off her coat.

"Ohayo Akari, there's a package here for you." Aya said, surprised. Akari looked up, surprised as well. Aya handed her a rather large looking white box, with a white envelop on top.

"Open it!" Aya cried out. Akari slowly opened the envelop and read it.

Dear Fujisaki-san,

Would you do the honor of accompanying me to the charity ball for the Go Association?

-Touya Akira

P.S. Enclosed is a dress I picked out, I hope you would like it.

"How romantic." Aya sighed as Akari reddened.

"I didn't say I'd accept, Nee-chan." Akari pointed out. Aya pouted.

"Aww c'mon Akari, look, he even picked out a dress for you! I'm sure you'll look dazzling in it. Go and open it and prove me wrong." Aya protested. Akari opened up the box and was stunned into silence.

It was a halter dress that slowly curved out to sweep the floor. The top was a very pale lavender color and it gradually darkened until it was a very dark, almost black purple at the bottom. There was also a large shawl with the same color scheme in a silky fabric.

"Uwai!!!" Aya squealed at the splendor of the dress. All Akari could do was gape at the dress in shock.

"Well what are you sitting _there_ for?" Aya said, with her hands on her hips.

"Hmm?" Akari said, half dazedly.

"We _have_ to get you ready for your date!" Aya said, pulling Akari into her room. For the next several hours, Akari was waxed, cleaned, glittered, given make-up and all that good stuff. Finally, Aya deemed her to be 'presentable', and the doorbell promptly rang.

"And just in the nick of time!" Aya said, beaming, and rushing downstairs to open the door.

"Oh-_hay_-o Touya-kun!" she sang out, much to the surprise of Akira.

"Erm…Ohayo…" Akira said uncertainly, not knowing how to address the bubbly girl that looked so much like Akari at the door.

"Aya, I'm Akari's sister. Pleased to meet you." Aya said, sticking out a hand towards Akira.

"Pleased to meet you, Fujisaki-san." Akira said, smiling. Just then, Akari made her descent down the stairs, and Akira was at a loss for words. She looked like a princess as she made her way towards him. Aya had a secret smile on her face.

"You look beautiful, Akari…" Akira slipped out, as Akari blushed prettily.

"Ano, arigatou, Touya-kun…you look wonderful too." Akari said. Akira, was wearing a black tuxedo with a very dark, almost black, purple bow on his collar.

"Well, I must not stand here and have you two spill out your romantic confessions. So have a good time at the ball!" Aya said as she ushered them out of the door.

In the car…again…

Not knowing what to say, the couple sat in silence during the ride.

"Ano, thank you for asking me to the ball, and buying this dress." Akari said, breaking the silence.

"It was my pleasure, I just hoped I wouldn't make a fool of myself though." Akira replied.

"You won't make a fool of yourself, Touya-kun." Akari replied.

Within minutes, they had arrived at the grand hall in which where the ball was held at. Akira and Akari got off the car, and made their way inside.

"Ohayo, Touya-kun, and his lovely companion. Shall I announce you to the others?" said a butler with his nose in the air.

"Thank you, but I think that won't be necessary." Akira replied as he took Akari's hand and led her inside the magnificent hall.

"Ohayo, Touya-kun and…oh wow…you look fantastic, Fujisaki-san!" said Waya, who had made his way towards the couple.

"Thank you, Waya-kun." Akari said blushing. Just then, the first chords struck for a dance, and couples began to form.

"May I have this dance?" Akira said, turning to Akari, and smiling. The two proceeded to waltz and twirl around the ballroom.

Meanwhile…

"Yo, Shindo! Over here!" Waya shouted, waving to the two toned boy accompanied by his date.

"Hey, Waya. How are you doing?" Hikaru said.

"Fine, you?" Waya replied.

"The same. Oh and this is my date, Ivy." Hikaru said, introducing Waya to a raven haired girl wearing a revealing green dress.

"Pleased to meet you, Ivy." Waya said.

"Pleased to meet you too." Ivy replied with a smile. Hikaru scanned the hallway, until his eyes rested on a certain couple.

"Who's Touya's date?" Hikaru asked, mesmerized by the girl in the purple.

"She's-" Waya started to say, but was cut off by the arrival of the mentioned couple. Hikaru's eyes started to widen as the girl started to come into his view, looking more familiar by the minute.

"Ohayo, Shindo. This is my date, Akari." Akira said to his flabbergasted Go rival.

"Ohayo, Hikaru." Akari said with a slight smile on her lips.

"Ohayo, Touya…this is my date, Ivy." Hikaru said, finally finding his voice.

"Pleased to meet you, Ivy-san." Akira said smoothly.

"Likewise." Ivy said replied, simpering at Akira.

"Touya-kun, do you want to get some fresh air?" Akari said softly beside him.

"Ok. Excuse us." Akira said, taking Akari by the arm and leading her out by the balconies. Akari took several deep breaths, and smiled softly.

"Are you ok, Akari?" Akira asked.

"I'm fine." Akari said, but her eyes betrayed her feelings.

"Are you still upset by Shindo?" Akira asked again. Akari didn't reply. Akira sighed, as the two of them stood in silence.

"I'm sorry. It's you I'm accompanying. Not, Hikaru. I should be happy for him." Akari said wistfully.

"You should also find your own happiness, Akari." Akira said. To this, Akari smiled, but gave no reply.

"You know what?" Akira suddenly said. Akari looked at him.

"Shindo doesn't appreciate the people in front of him. I don't know why he would choose Ivy-san over you." Akira continued. Just then the orchestra began to play 'Beauty and the Beast', and Akira smiled.

"Would you like to dance, Akari?" he asked, reaching out his hand in front of her. She hesitated for a moment, then smiled.

"Sure." she replied as they started to twirl and glide outside, just the two of them, as if they were in their own little world. Akira dipped her and they danced around, until eventually, the final chords died away.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Akira said, and beckoned to a waiter. Akira returned with a dozen red roses and a box of chocolates to a very surprised Akari.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Akari. I know I'm not your Prince Charming, but would you be the Beauty to this Beast?" he asked, pouring every ounce of love he had for her. Akari smiled radiantly, and pulled him in for a hug. Then she pulled back.

"I'd love to, Akira." she replied, and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

And so, this girl, who thought that she was Cinderella all along, finally realized that there was another fairytale meant for her instead. Thus, the couple lived happily ever after. The end.

* * *

A/N: A weird story I had in my mind. Valentine's day was coming up, and I was listening to 'Beauty and the Beast', so I decided to incorporate it into this one shot. I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and I hope you would review. It only takes about a minute, but I'd really like to see what you think of this story. Once again, I'm sorry for the delays, and thank you for reading and reviewing! 


End file.
